L Is For
by JustGrace13
Summary: LxLight. Short drabbles, all having to do with words that start with the letter L. Some will be more fluffy, some angsty, some funny. Newest: Love- Light stared at the marble slab in front of him. There was no name, no inscription at all.
1. Leave

Why do all ideas come in the middle of the night when you're trying to sleep? I thought of this at 1 in the morning and couldn't sleep til I wrote this out. I hope you like it! Please review, and if you have any words starting with L that you'd like me to try just let me know!

**_Leave_**

Light wasn't exactly sure when it happened. He couldn't pinpoint when their meaningless nights spent together actually turned into something more.

He didn't think he had wanted it to be like this, but when he went to get out of L's bed that morning, he heard a soft whisper.

"Don't leave."

And not being able to tell the truth broke his heart, but Light slid back between the sheets, pulling the raven-haired detective close and whispering against his dark hair that he never would.


	2. Listen

Hello again! Hopefully the rest of my updates will be this quick, I'm trying to get in as many as I can before soccer starts and takes over my life, lol. I hope you like this one!

**_Listen_**

"Would you care for some?" Light tried to hide his disgust at the icing-covered piece of cake being offered to him. He was pretty sure he saw thousands of tiny sugar crystals acting as sprinkles as well. He declined as politely as he could.

Why L had chosen him of all people to continuously offer his sickeningly sweet concoctions to, Light had no idea.

When they had first been introduced, L had been very protective of his desserts. No member of the Task Force could so much as gaze upon them without being quickly remind that they belonged to L, not them.

Which is why, when Matsuda had tried to casually pull him aside, whispering urgently in his ear that he thought the creepy detective was acting like he had a crush on Light, Light simply laughed. To him, the notion seemed completely ridiculous.

But he had never really given any thought to how different L acted around him now, compared to the other men. How he praised him for new ideas and made special treats for himself that only Light was allowed to share.

No, everyone could see it but Light, blinded by his own criminal plan. L had told him of his feelings many times. Light had just never listened.

**A/N I **was trying to get across that everytime L offers him a dessert of his or something he was basically admitting how if he felt about him. Did I do it? Don't forget to review!


	3. Lullaby

I hope you guys like this one ^-^ Please review! Especially if you have any ideas you want me to try

_**Lullaby**_

L had often had trouble sleeping at night. His head would be too full of ideas about his cases or problems to solve for him to stay still in his bed for long.

It was becoming easier though, he noticed, as he worked on the Kira case. Maybe it wasn't conventional, but Light's soft snoring beside him was the closest thing to a lullaby L had ever had.


	4. Last

So... Like the title says, this is going to be the last chapter. If people start reviewing, I'll continue it, I already have some more written out but if people aren't reviewing then there's really no point in me finishing this. Thank you to the three people who reviewed the first chapter, this is dedicated to you.

_**Last**_

"L… Are you sure you want to do this?" L met the hesitant gaze of the man lying next to him. He looked down, nodding slowly.

L knew this was wrong but somehow he couldn't resist. He understood the danger he was putting everyone in by having these feelings for Light. If he wasn't killed by Kira soon, L decided he would have to resign.

He winced as Light found his way inside him and began thrusting gently, giving him time to relax his tight muscles. He moaned softly, savoring every sensation.

L tried to console himself, justifying his actions. There was a 90% chance, he figured, and almost hoped, that tonight would be his last.


	5. Lamp

Alright! Here's the fifth one! I hope you guys like it. This is dedicated to righttoexist, Vampiric Space Marine, and whoever reviewed annonymously, I really appreciated it! ^-^ In the future, I need at least one review to continue this. I just need to know at least one person is reading to make it worth while for me. Enjoy!

**_Lamp_**

"Look Ryuzaki… I don't think we're going to make anymore progress without some sleep." The brunette looked over at the man staring at three computer screens beside him.

Blinking once to acknowledge that he had heard, the detective shut off the monitors and slid out of his chair, not gaining much height as he stood up.

The chain that bound them was taut as the two men walked down the hall, turning in to the bedroom they now shared.

They went through their usual nightly routine. L pulled out his book of crossword puzzles as Light turned off his bedside lamp.

"Goodnight Ryuzaki." Light mumbled as he rolled over and drifted off. L nodded as he filled in another answer. The puzzles were getting too easy, he finished them so quickly he would need another book soon.

L quietly placed his book and pen down on the table near his side of the bed and shifted his body so he could watch the younger man beside him.

It helped him think, L told himself, watching Light sleep so peacefully every night, bathed in the brightness of his table lamp. It helped him determine whether or not he really could be Kira.

L knew he was kidding himself. He usually pushed those ridiculous thoughts away and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. But tonight, for some reason, when L tried to turn his gaze away and prepare for sleep, he found he could not bring himself to turn off the lamp.


	6. Lollipop

Well ^-^ I tried. I'm not sure how funny this actually came out but when I pictured the scene in my head, I thought it was kinda cute. I hope you like it! Dedicated to everyone who reviewed last chapter and especially Vampiric Space Marine for being so awesome.

_**Lollipops**_

_Slurp._

Light shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He refused to let himself look over at the dark-haired detective again.

"Light?" Another loud licking noise grabbed his attention. _Damn._

"Yes Ryuzaki?" Light muttered, still trying to focus on the computer screen in front of him.

_Slurrrrp. _More obnoxious sucking sounds came from the detective's mouth.

"Are you sure you would not care for one?" He paused to stick out his tongue again. "You seem to be anxious about something. Sugar is soothing for the soul, you know." The detective's wide, dark rimmed eyes looked over the man beside him who awkwardly turned further away.

_Slurp._

"I'm fine, Ryuzaki." Light said quietly. He tried crossing his legs to conceal the hardness between his legs, cursing the sugary treat L was currently caressing with his tongue.

_Damn lollipops._


	7. Linger

Yeah... ^-^ Sorry about the last one. I wanted to at least try something more funny but I guess it didn't work out. This one is more like my usual, hope you like it! And remember to review!

**_Linger_**

Light glanced around, making sure no one saw him entering the room. He shut the door behind him and flicked on the lights. He sighed as he let himself fall onto the bed.

This had been the room he had shared with L when they were chained together. This had been where they spent their nights, seemingly protected in the other's embrace.

The faucet still dripped, Light noticed. It had usually taken hours to stop after one of them had turned it on. It was curious though; this was the first time he had been in here today.

Light pressed his palm against his forehead. It was doing him no good to come by this room so many times a day. L had been dead for… 3 days now? Light sat up, jumping when he heard the sheets rustle.

Sometimes though, if he stayed long enough, it still felt like L was with him. Even in his death, Light almost felt like L's presence still lingered.

_I really must be going insane. _He chuckled softly to himself as he left, locking the door again behind him.


	8. Larceny

Kinda silly ^-^ I hope it turned out ok. Dedicated to Mimi Foxtrot and ThinAsADime! Thank you for your reviews

_**Larceny**_

L placed a finger against his lips in thought. What was the best way to go about convicting Light? L had yet to convince the rest of the Task Force of his guilt but he was so sure he was right. (_90%)_

Rubbing his tired eyes, he thought back over what he knew of the younger man. Light was a genius, competitive, popular, yet oddly normal. He often seemed like he had something to hide. Light was a model student and son, handsome, and charming.

L moved a hand to his chest; he was still unaccustomed to this strange feeling. It made his heart feel funny. Warm and light, almost like it wasn't there. The old saying penetrated L's mind, '_Light has stolen my heart.'_

L sighed, mentally scolding himself for such foolishness. Another small, silly thought forced its way to the front of his mind. _If the Kira accusations don't put him away, at least the charges of larceny might._

A slight smile growing on his lips, L pushed the tired thoughts away and forced himself to get back to work.


	9. Lose

Alright ^-^ Another attempt at humor. I think this one came out a little better. Enjoy! Dedicated to everyone who reviewed last chapter

**_Lose_**

The noise of chess pieces sliding across the board filled the quiet work room. But instead of just their usual, comforting sound, they were broken up by movements more forceful and angry.

L had been playing chess all his life, practicing whenever he could. Light played simply for recreation, quickly tiring of beating his peers so easily.

It only made sense that he would be trapped within minutes, but Light simply refused to admit the he could ever lose to L.

"You know, if we continue like this, you won't have any clothes left by the time the men return from their break." L observed casually.

"Shut up, Ryuzaki. Just set up your pieces again. I _will_ beat you this game." Light placed his chess pieces back on the board, slouching forward to hide his almost completely unclothed frame.

_20 minutes later…_

Light cursed under his breath as L's queen found his king in her line of sight.

"Checkmate again. I believe it'll be your pants this time?" L smirked. When playing strip chess against the greatest mind in the world, refusing to accept your losses only made it more interesting.


	10. Loyal

I hope you all like this one ^-^ I thought about making it seem like Ryuk was starting to have feelings for Light but then I decided against it. And, I'd love to hear about any more words you'd like to see. This is dedicate to Mimi Foxtrot for suggesting the word!

**_Loyal_**

"I'm being serious, Ryuk. I know you don't care about my plan or helping this world at all but this is something you have to keep from L for me." The frown on Light's face caused the shinigami to let out a cackle.

Light sighed. _Of course he wouldn't take this seriously. _He got out of his bed, carefully adjusting the sheets to hide a dark spot on the mattress cover, and left the room, shutting the door hard behind him.

Ryuk smiled. _Like a locked door could stop me._

Generally, Ryuk tried not to go out of his way to make Light unhappy but sometimes it was just too tempting. He'd keep Light's little secret, even though he wasn't sure why it mattered. He had just wanted to mess with the boy. Light took things too seriously anyway.

_Why does he care anyway? _Light seemed to think it was unnatural. Ryuk had seen plenty of humans relieve stress like Light did and have dreams that made him wake up drenched in sweat and other liquids.

Ryuk laughed again. _Of course, he doesn't know L yells his name out at night too._ He had never really considered letting either of them in on the other's secret before. The awkward way they acted around each other was so amusing. He supposed now though, he couldn't anyway.

Because, above all, being a shinigami meant that Ryuk had to be loyal to the owner of his Death Note. He always conveniently forgot to mention that when he first met new owners and so far, it had served him quite well.

Placing a hand on his stomach, Ryuk drifted through the doors after Light. He pushed the silly musings out of his mind to focus on more important things. _Maybe he'll have some apples._


	11. Learn

Another one dedicated to Mimi Foxtrot! And thanks a bunch to omg-degrassi. Your review made me smile ^-^ I think we'll end at 13 chapters? I've lost most of my inspiration for this. I might post some more by themselves later though if I come up with more ideas. Hope you like this one!

**_Learn_**

"Ryuzaki…" L watched bright amber eyes close as Light's soft lips captured his own. L remained still against the wall, considering the new sensation. A hardness grew between his legs as Light ran a hand under the old, white shirt and began trailing kisses along his jaw.

L had always known he thought of Light a little differently than he thought of most people. He usually tried to avoid Light's stares and subtle hints by immersing himself in his work and refusing to admit to himself how attractive he found him. But, as time went on, these strange feelings were becoming more and more difficult for L to ignore.

He let out a soft moan as Light's teeth closed around a bit of skin on his neck. This new emotion was nice. He enjoyed the way his heart was pounding and the heat Light was putting off. L had never really known how to have romantic feelings for someone else but, pulling the younger man against him, he supposed it was never too late to learn.


	12. Lachanophobia

So maybe we'll have fourteen chapters ^-^ I was trying to think of something deep and meaningful to write but I came across this word and I was like, 'It's amazing!' and then I wrote this little piece of stupidity. Sorry guys, think of it as a filler, something to tide you over until I can write something decent. I do hope this makes you smile! And reviews are always welcome

**_Lachanophobia_**

"You really should eat healthier, Ryuzaki. All those sweets are bad for you." Light glanced over at L who was currently slurping up a third helping of ice cream. After cleaning out the bowl, he turned his attention to the younger man working beside him.

"I would, but, you see, I have a terrible case of lachanophobia." The detective gave a small shrug and turned to face his computer screen again.

Light frowned. He had never heard the term before but refused to ask for clarification. He was smarter than this man and he would not admit that L knew something he did not. Light leaned forward, trying to act casual, and placed a hand on the side of his computer screen.

He paused a moment, checking to make sure he wasn't being watched, and quickly typed the word in. He tried to look casual while he waited for a definition to appear.

Light scanned over the words, a small crease forming between his eyebrows as he frowned.

**Lachanophobia**: Fear of vegetables.

Light shot a glare at the now snickering detective. L smiled, giving another shrug, and wolfed down a large slice of cake.


	13. Lips

By far my longest installment to date ^-^ Mostly dedicated to Vampiric Space Marine to try to make up for the last chapter. Hopefully everyone likes this, I tried to make it a little different.

_**Lips**_

The computer hummed quietly on his desk, the bright screen contrasting harshly with the darkness of the room. Light closed his tired eyes for a moment, resting them. A nasal snore caused him to jump. He glanced at the sleeping figure slumped over the desk beside him.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Light's mouth. L had fallen asleep hunched over his computer. Being careful not to clink the chain that bound them against the metal table, Light leaned over and switched L's computer off.

Light sighed, returning his attention to his own computer screen. The characters had begun to blur together. He rubbed his eyes. It was getting late; he could always finish his work in the morning. Deciding that was a good idea, he pushed the 'Off' button on his computer and leaned back in his chair. He turned his head to look at L again.

Stray locks of dark hair had fallen so that they covered the sleeping detective's face. Light chuckled to himself, resting his head in his hand. He briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss the lips, barely parted, belonging to the person beside him.

He wasn't sure when he had realized it. He wasn't sure when he had started having these feelings towards the detective. They were strange, but made him feel good inside. He enjoyed the warm sensation he got in his stomach every time the older man was near.

It wasn't right, he knew that. He would have to kill him later; he shouldn't be getting so attached. But he couldn't help it, he loved L. Some part of him, deep down, had fallen in love with the scrawny, sweet-toothed detective.

Another small snore escaped his pale pink lips. Light looked away, trying to resist temptation.

It took all his will power sometimes to ignore the wanting, the desire he had. When they went to sleep, Light couldn't stop thinking about the sleeping form beside him. In the mornings, it was torture to not look at him as they got dressed but he managed it.

L could never know. No one could ever know. It hadn't been a part of Light's plan.

Seeing L frustrated over the case broke his heart but he was in too deep. He consoled himself with the thought that L would be dead soon anyway. L wouldn't be burdened anymore. It was like a gift. Light's gift to L, to free him of all his worries and concerns.

L shifted in his seat, pulling Light away from his thoughts. Being careful not to wake him, Light tenderly brushed the dark locks out of L's face. Light understood what would eventually have to happen and he would complete his mission without fail. It was for the good of the world, his selfish wishes didn't matter.

For now though, Light could still enjoy having L by his side. He watched the sleeping figure's chest rise and fall rhythmically, enjoying the calm feeling washing over him. Deciding he didn't want to interrupt the detective's peaceful sleep, Light leaned over and picked up a decorative pillow off a nearby chair. Gently lifting L's head, he placed the pillow on the back of his chair.

He stared at the serene face for a moment, thinking, and finally dared to place one, light kiss on his partner's lips.


	14. Lick

So... Hey there! I'm sort of back. This'll be the second to last chapter of this collection. I might start another collection if I get inspired again. I thought this was cute and it'll hopefully balance out the sadder last chapter. Enjoy!

_**Lick**_

"That's odd… You don't taste like Kira." The raven-haired detective put a finger to his chin in thought.

"More like… honey? No… Apples, I think. Yes, definitely apple." He mumbled quietly.

"Ryuzaki, I hardly think that could be considered a valid test of my innocence!" Light sputtered, still trying to rid his cheek completely of the other man's saliva.

"Hmm… You're right. I'll have to test the other side of your face as well." Light jumped up as L leaned forward, tongue out, and quickly placed a hand in front of the detective's gaping mouth.

"I really don't think that'll be necessary. Besides, I'm sure no one would want you to have to lick me again. You've already proved I don't taste like Kira." Light explained hastily.

"Oh? All right then. If you truly think so. I do rather like the taste of apples though…" L trailed off, sitting back in his chair again. Light coughed, turning away and pretending to focus on some papers in front of him. He never wanted to give L the satisfaction of seeing him blush.

So yes, sweet silliness ^-^ Please review. I have the next/last chapter mostly done and reviews would definitely help me get it done faster. Let me know what you think!


	15. Love

Now that this is done, I'm thinking about starting another collection with Mello and either Matt or Near. Let me know if you have any ideas for words or would be interested in reading that one as well.

This is officially the last chapter of L Is For. ^-^ I hope you enjoyed reading. This chapter definitely took the longest to write and I tried to make it as close to what I had in my head as possible. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!

_**Love**  
_

_So that's that. _Light stared at the marble slab in front of him. There was no name, no inscription at all. _It was just as he had requested._

Light stood there awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot, for a long moment before tossing a colorless flower on the ground in front of him. He felt that he should say something, out of respect, but no words came to him.

He glanced around, making sure no one was watching. Light Yagami could not be seen _here_. He was better than this, better than regret, _better than L_.

Light's stare returned to the stone in front of him. A strong gust of wind made his eyes water and sent the limp flower swirling up in the air only to fall down a few feet behind him.

Hot anger rose up in his chest. Retrieving the flower, he threw it back at the grave stone forcefully. He watched, temper flaring, as the wind dared to drag it along the ground again.

The flower lay crushed, a foot away from where it should have rested. Light stomped down again, twisting his leg and grinding the disobedient plant into the dirt.

Realization struck him like lightning. He froze, slowly stepping back to see the dirty, torn-up remains of the herbaceous offering. The cry he tried to suppress came out as a low, agonizing moan.

Light looked up at the gray sky, as if pleading for his pain to end. It was empty.

His shoulders shook as he knelt down and picked up the pieces of the small flower, lightly trying to brush them off. He gently set them in front of the grave, the white petals now showing more brightly from under the bits of dirt and leaves.

Light stood back up, deciding against any parting words. A heavy ache grew in his chest as he walked away, leaving the quiet cemetery. He knew what he should have said.

_I love you. _

He should have said that a long time ago. _But then, that was the price of victory._

Tears fell from his eyes, moistening the cold ground.


End file.
